


Animal Magnetism

by Cephy



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bloodplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covered in blood and two inches away from very sharp teeth was not a condition Cid typically enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Magnetism

The last creature died, shrill little wail fading to silence as Cid pulled his weapon free. He looked around once, then just let the weapon drop to the ground, weary enough for the moment not to care.

The hiss of Chaos' wings rattled the air behind him, drawing his attention back to his companion-- Vincent had gone beasty somewhere along the line, though Cid had lost track of exactly when. Cid waited, but for some reason the sound didn't change, only came _closer_, and he turned to find Chaos itself drifting in not far from him, hanging there in the air in that eerie-ass way it had.

Cid frowned. Odd that Vincent wasn't changing back. He _always_ changed back, usually not more than a few minutes after the last enemy was dead. So why wasn't it happening this time?

Chaos came up close, leaned in-- and _sniffed_ at him, head tilted slightly. And that was the moment Cid realized that he was literally _covered_ in blood, from the hundreds of little oozing cuts that their enemies had inflicted with threadlike whips. And _then_ of course he started to feel the sting, though it hardly seemed to matter when there was something with very large teeth and a well-known appetite staring at him intently from only a few inches away.

He was just starting to wonder if he was going to end up having to fight one of his own team, when Chaos leaned forward and-- and _licked_ him.

_Oh_. Cid blinked, eyes gone wide. _**Oh**. Uh_\--

Chaos gave a little soundless growl-- it never made any noise, Chaos, but at the same time was far more expressive than any of the others. Those were all dumb, lumbering things for the most part, though Galian showed some keen animal insticts. With Chaos, you always seemed to know that _it_ knew what was going on.

And this time-- it definitely seemed to think that _something _was going on. And wasn't giving Cid a chance to say otherwise.

A long forked tongue licked delicately at his wounds, and sharp claws prickled oh-so-_carefully_ against his skin as Chaos pushed him back. Cid hadn't thought the thing _had_ genitalia or anything of the sort, but it certainly seemed intent on pressing the appropriate areas of its body against the appropriate areas of Cid. One pass of claws was enough to make sure _that_ pair of pants would never be of use again, and then--

_Gods_.

There was _something_ around him, so very hot and tight and pulsing with what might have been a heartbeat if it weren't a hundred times too strong-- he couldn't look and find out, even if he _could_ have made his eyes uncross long enough, because the only thing in his field of vision was a pair of glittering, glowing red eyes, staring at him with what looked like a whole lot more than _blood_lust--

And then, for a few brief seconds of bliss, none of it mattered.

He came back to himself some time later to find a fully dressed Vincent standing over him with the most _stricken_ look on his face, eyes wide with a kind of sick horror. Cid sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't," he growled upwards. When the other man looked like he might protest, Cid climbed to his feet, clutching the strips of his pants to himself as best he could, and got right up into his face to glare. "I said _don't_. Shit, man, if I let myself get mounted by Galian, then why the hell would I complain about getting to fuck Chaos? This is _nothing_; I don't even have hair in my teeth."

His pike was only a few paces away, and he shuffled towards it as best he could with his clothing falling off him with every step. After a moment of thought, he ripped off a handful of the tatters and sat to use them to wipe down the weapon's blade. Vincent came up and rather awkwardly-- awkward for _him_, which meant he moved almost like a _normal_ person-- settled close by. Cid glanced at him, saw that he still looked somewhat guilty, but better, and so Cid grunted approval. "Not the first time; won't be the last," he added for good measure. "So get over it."

He paused, looking down at the wreck of his clothing, and muttered a curse. "But you owe me for new pants. Preferably soon."


End file.
